


Luke's Luck

by Bittodeath



Series: Prompts [15]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Attempt at Humor, Confusion, Gen, Time Travel Fix-It, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Written for this prompt: Luke skywalker after return of the jedi time traveling and ending in kamino during the jangobi fight.
Series: Prompts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865308
Comments: 62
Kudos: 435





	Luke's Luck

Luke had followed the Force to this awful, _awful_ planet. Not only was it continuously raining and storming, on a _water_ planet, but the Force was screaming in pain there. Something terrible had happened there – maybe not on Alderaan’s scale, but approaching. The planet didn’t have a name Luke could find, thanks to the Empire’s many purges, but he had a feeling this was important.

The planet was also void of sentient life. Abyss monsters aplenty, debris from Star Destroyers – but no sentient life. And it was wrong. Everything was wrong with this place, especially considering the ruins still springing from the water, ruins of an intelligent civilization.

That was where he landed his X-wing, wrapping himself tightly in his robe as he made his way to the eviscerated dome. He nearly tripped over the white thing inside. A helmet. Cracked open, decades old. Resembling a stormtrooper’s helmet, but- Different. Painted a faded gold. He reached down carefully, picking it up, turning it in his hands.

_Pain.  
Laughter.  
Fear.  
He saved us.  
A Jedi, glorious and avenging.  
Yes, sir. A loop. Repeated, again and again and again.  
Execute Order 66.  
Excute-  
Kill the Jedi.  
Looking at his Commander.  
“Blast him!”_

Luke dropped the helmet, feeling nauseated. His head was throbbing.

The sound of blaster fire and, more importantly, a _lightsabre_ , pulled him out of his thoughts, and he looked up. There was a ship where his X-wing had been, and a _Jedi_ in Jedi robes fighting with a _karking_ lightsabre against, of all things, a Mandalorian. Luke had met two Mandalorians in his life.

The first one, he had liked. He had been a bit strange, always keeping his helmet on and never giving his name, and Luke had only been a child. Aunt Beru had let him sleep in one of the spare room, and brought him water and food. She had started to forbid Luke from bothering their hurt guest, but the Mandalorian had said, “foundlings are the future” and taught him to handle a knife.

The second had been Boba Fett. Recent news were that the bounty hunter had somehow managed to _survive_ his drop into the Sarlacc, and if that was true, Luke had a newfound respect for him.

So this made this one the third Mandalorian, and the fact that he was fighting a Jedi didn’t speak in his favour. Luke took his lightsabre and ignited it, joining the Jedi in his fight and extending a hand to push the Mandalorian back. The Jedi twirled to look at him, looking confused.

“Thank you”, he said, and Luke had a feeling he knew that man.  
“I’d rather not fight Mandalorians, but- You’re a Jedi”, Luke said in awe. “I thought I was the only one left.”

The Jedi sent him an incredulous gaze.

“This day keeps getting weirder. I know there isn’t many of us, but there is still an entire Order.”

Something cold fell in Luke’s stomach.

_“What?”_  
“Hang on”, the man said, lightsabre blazing again as the Mandalorian charged again. “Mr. Fett, really, you’re under arrest!”  
“Oh _kark_ you really survived?” Luke said, twirling on his heels, eyes wide as he looked at the Mandalorian – the armour’s colour was wrong, but now that he looked at it, it was the same.

The man under the armour bristled, and Luke held his hands up.

“Look, I’m sorry about the Sarlacc, but you _were_ trying to kill me and my friends. For _Jabba_.”

The Mandalorian bristled even more, and pointed his blaster at him.

“I would _never_ work for Jabba”, he spat.

Luke scrunched his nose.

“Are you not Boba Fett? I’m sorry if I’m mistaken”, he said, “there are rumours and your gear looks awfully similar.”  
“What kind of joke is this?” the Mandalorian growled. “Is this your doing?” he asked the other Jedi.  
“I’m just as clueless as you are”, the Jedi answered. “My friend, I’m afraid Boba Fett is a little… _young_ for you to mistake him in such a way. This is his father, Jango Fett.”

Luke took a deep breath. He was hallucinating. That’s it, he was hallucinating.

“What year is it?”

Really, he should have noticed all the _lights_ in the Force, not only on planet but farther, and some were so _bright_. He carefully reached out to where he had had his bond with Master Yoda – unravelled after his death – and found it whole and healthy, and received a surprised, curious poke in answer.

“’955, according to the C.R.C. calendar”, the Mandalorian replied gruffly.

Luke gulped. This was not possible, and yet.

“So, this is gonna sound crazy, but I come from the future?”

The Mandalorian snorted.

“Right, yeah, we believe you.”  
“Fett”, the Jedi scolded. “Through the Force, many things are possible. His presence is completely warped in the Force, it is not… Well. It could be true.”  
“Banthashit”, Jango Fett retorted. “Why am I even arguing with you? I should just shoot the both of you.”  
_“TheMandaloriansgetdecimatedinthenearfuture”_ , Luke blurted out.  
“Say that again, slower”, the Jedi advised.  
“The Empire purged the Mandalorians when I was just a kid”, Luke repeated. “The few ones remaining hide their numbers.”

Fett was scarily silent, and the Jedi’s expression was thunderous.

“No matter our grief with the Mandalorians, the Jedi would never let such a thing happen.”

Luke slowly turned to him.

“Master, there _aren’t_ Jedi to prevent them. I’m- I’m the last one. I think.”

The Jedi looked sucker-punched.

“What?” he breathed.  
“The Jedi Order was declared traitors to the Republic”, Luke said slowly. “And entirely purged by the Empire. The Temple on Imperial Center is a ruin.” He paused. “There must be a reason why I’m here, of all places. Something happened here- In my time, this place is a desolated wreck.”  
“If I have to guess, I’d say a clone army is what you’re searching for.”

Luke’s eyes widened. Of course! The Dark Wars- It was also called the Clone Wars, sometimes, especially by veterans.

“The war! Of course!” He then turned to Jango. “I met a Mandalorian once, who told me “foundlings are the future”.”  
“And why should I care?” Fett replied.  
“You could just help me arrest him”, the Jedi replied.  
“Why? What did he do?”  
“Try to assassinate a Senator who is the strongest voice arguing for peace”, the Jedi replied mildly.  
“But did she _die?”_ Fett retorted.

Luke’s mind was rolling with possibilities.

“You know what? Arrest him if you want, but there is a Sith in need of killing. My father didn’t die killing this sleemo just for me to let him go.”  
“The kid is off the rails”, Fett snorted – but there was a slight vibration in his Force-presence. Like… Like he was lying. “A Sith, now.”

The Jedi looked positively ill.

“That would definitely explain purges”, he said. “Your father killed the Sith? Then, he must be alive now. We would need his help.” He glanced at Jango. “Is your father a Mandalorian?”

Luke tilted his head aside.

“No, he was a Jedi.”  
“ _Jetii_ don’t have kids”, Fett retorted. “Someone lied to you, kiddo.”  
“He was also a Sith, later, so I don’t know why that would surprise you”, Luke retorted. “ _And_ he hired your son to kill my friends.”  
“Sith don’t have children either”, the Jedi retorted. “Maybe you’re just delusional.”  
“Everyone let me think my father _died_ until he told me the truth”, Luke retorted. “Believe me, hearing Darth Vader tell me he’s my father isn’t something I would have come up with myself. So I’m going to let the two of you fight, and take that ship for a trip.”

He didn’t expect Fett to react so quickly and found himself slammed to the slippery ground in the pounding rain.

“Don’t you _dare_ touch my ship”, Fett growled, holding him at blaster point.

Luke raised his hands.

“Then come and help me”, he breathed.  
“Listen kid”, Fett snarled, “I _hate_ your kind and will certainly not cry over your death-”  
“They killed the children too”, Luke said. “I met one of your clones who had survived. They killed the children who were in the Temple.”

Fett’s Force-presence shivered.

“The _ad’ike?”_ he asked, his voice cold and hard.

Luke nodded.

“The whole Order. And then they eradicated Mandalorians. I was still a child when that happened, but my aunt sheltered one. He told me how the Empire had killed everyone.” He blinked. “Alderaan is no more. Turned to space dust. Please, we’re talking about _billions_ of lives.”

It was hard to tell what was going on in Fett’s mind with that blank helmet staring back at him, but the Mandalorian holstered back his blaster and stood up, looking back at the Jedi.

“ _Jetiise_ know when people lie”, he said.  
“We know when people are convinced they tell the truth”, the Jedi nuanced, tightly shielded in the Force. “He is not lying”, he added.  
“ _Sha’kajir_ ”, Fett said. “Truce”, he translated when Luke stared at him, uncomprehending. “We find that Sith Lord and we kill him. Kenobi doesn’t arrest me, and I tell you what I know.”  
“Kenobi? _Ben?”_  
“Now that is a name I haven’t heard in a long time”, the Jedi mused. “I accept your offer, Fett. How about we move somewhere sheltered and secure to talk about this?”  
“Wait- Wait, you’re Ben- I mean your Obi-Wan Kenobi?” Luke asked, bugged-eyed.  
“Yes?” the Jedi asked. “You know of me”, he whispered after a second.  
“You taught me”, Luke replied, “and you taught my father.”

He stood up, dripping wet and miserably cold, but beaming. The Mandalorian and the Jedi exchanged a gaze.

“My name is Luke”, he said. “Luke Skywalker.”  
“Dad!” a small voice called, and all three turned to see Boba standing on the ramp, blaster trained on the Jedi. “Should I shoot them?”  
“I wish”, Jango muttered. “Get back into the ship, Boba. We’re coming aboard.”

Luke gasped. Boba was _so. Kriffing. Cute._

“Wait a minute. Did you just say your name was _Skywalker?”_


End file.
